Time Warped?
by skabs
Summary: I've always enjoyed reading Mercedes Lackey... but, um, Skydancer right? What am i doing in one of her novels?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, gosh, I hate this, I forgot to put in the standard disclaimer and had to come back and do it! Grrrr... anyway, Anything pertaining to the Valdemarian (I probably spelled that wrong... eh) universe is non mine own... got it? Thanks to Mercedes Lackey for all it entails. ^_^ Read on young pups! ____________________________________________________  
  
So at first I figured I was drunk. I had to be. I raised my weary head and it was all I could do to stop myself from throwing up. I didn't open my eyes, I knew that it would be worse if I did. One thought lost the next as I tried to make sense of the voices around me. I could have asked them to be quieter, or at least more gentle as one picked me up, but I knew if I opened my mouth the afore mentioned throwing up would occur.  
  
I didn't think I knew the language as I began to narrow in on it to take my mind off my completely miserable body. It sounded something like French, but spoken in Chinese. (If that makes any sense to you then I commend you, because I still have no clue what I meant by that.) I was placed carefully in something that swung gently beneath me. I half expected myself to blow chunks right then, but a cool hand was placed over my forehead. I saw a light green flash, edged with gold and a deep sky blue. I fell asleep then, returning to the blackness I had been pulled from.  
  
I cracked open an eye. A tan wall two inches from my face told me that I was lying on my side and that it was daytime. I didn't detect a glow from my halogen lamp, nor the blinking of my vcr as it repeats 12:00, so I came to the conclusion that I wasn't in my own bed. It's a novel experience for me, so I used the remaining few seconds it took to turn to the door to examine my surroundings. If I hadn't known better I would have said I was in a tree. The walls were rounded, shelves lined each until they came to two exits. One had some filmy fabric separating it from another room, the other was more of a window than a door, a bird perch sat in front of it, it wasn't shuttered so I could see the clear expanse of light blue sky beyond the curtains. Those were made of the same filmy material that separated my room from the rest of the house.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to me. I peeked under the blanket above me and gasped as I discovered my body wrapped in unfamiliar clothing. I was wearing a pine green cottony shirt with laces up the front and down the arms, and a pair of drawstring pajama pants of slightly heavier weave and a dark, pitch black. My boots I noticed were slumped together next to the window, but my clothes were nowhere to be seen. I dropped the blanket back over myself and noticed for the first time that I was in a hammock. It wasn't woven of those coarse white plastic ropes or made of canvas stretched to rods. It was more like a rope made of tree bark, woven so tightly that it had no holes. It was remarkably comfortable, I discovered as I wiggled around. I discovered that the bark stuff was fuzzy, and I immediately began to relax back into it.  
  
The shelves were the repositories of several old books and small decorative boxes. Some held ancient scrolls and some odd writing implements. Cute stuffed animals that looked to be well loved by the child who used them, and too important to throw away once that child became a teenager, occupied others. It reminded me of my own room, yet there were no lamps or a computer. I wondered how the person got any schoolwork done, or if  
  
I had somehow ended up in a child's tree house.  
  
An owl flew through the window and landed on the perch.  
  
It hurred a content sound and spun its head around as if to amuse me. I would have chuckled had an owl not flown through the window and tried to make me laugh. Maybe it was a gesture made to set me at ease, but where I come from owls fly into windows, not through them as if they know exactly where they're going.  
  
The clearing of a throat outside the "door" alerted me to another presence. He swept the fabric to one side and glided into the room. He was smooth and careful in his movements. He moved slowly to a chair, which was set next to the hammock, and settled his hands on his knees. His hair was long, died a mottled array of browns and white at the roots (this tugged my memory, as well as the small chimes that were braided in with small feathers and glass beads). He seemed to be too young for white hair, his face held no signs of wrinkles or aging. His eyes were a sapphire blue and his smile inviting. His hands were large and callused, his shoulders were wide and arms muscled. He wore a vest of brown leather laced up the front but not tied, and pants that were tooled with images of owls and deer with straight horns.  
  
He began to talk.  
  
I didn't understand a damn word that flew from his lips.  
  
:confused?:  
  
The bird looked at me from his upside down eyes.  
  
"Very." I spoke directly to him, which the old owl thought to be amusing, since a chortle played inside my head as he flapped his wings and landed next to me.  
  
The young man caught my eye and a small line appeared between his eyebrows as he concentrated.  
  
+Can you hear me?  
  
"Yes." I answered cautiously. His lips hadn't moved.  
  
+Speak to me like this.  
  
*Like what?* I thought to him, testing my theory.  
  
+Just like that. *Oh great. Not only am I hungover, but I'm in a strangers bed and he's talking to me in my head... And not only a stranger... a STRANGE stranger... damn I hope this is a dream.* I didn't even bother to keep my thoughts to myself. If it was dream then I was just talking to myself, but if it wasn't... oh, I didn't even want to consider that possibility, because all of the situation was adding up to a picture that I struck off my list as impossible.  
  
+I do not believe you are dreaming. The young man spoke in my head. He was going to introduce himself. I didn't want him to, because if he did it would only confuse me more. I knew how the introduction would end, and it wasn't something I wanted to deal with. +My name is Skydancer K' Valdemar. You are in my ekele. We found you on the path to the vale and my scoutmaster decided that you were in need of assistance. So we brought you back and you've been asleep since noon yesterday.  
  
I had lost track of the conversation and was trying to will myself back to my own room, my own bed, for surely this was a dream. It had to be. +Miss?  
  
*Go away I'm trying to wake up.*  
  
+You're not asleep.  
  
*I have to be... this is a fictional place, you are a fictional race... I think I've got a concussion... that must be it. I'm delusional. You're really a nurse or a doctor and someone slipped some ruffies into my drink last night. That's gotta be it.  
  
+Whats a ruffie?  
  
*A hallucinatory drug...the I suspect that Katie thought it would be hilarious to drop me off a a friends house, and they put me in the tree house and.... Oh my gods I'm in a Mercedes Lackey book. I groaned and slapped my hand onto my forehead. I swung off the hammock and onto my feet, fell and bruised my knees against the floor.  
  
+Here, let me help you. He placed his hand under my elbow, but instead of just helping me to my feet he swept me into his arms and took me out of the bedroom into a kitchen area. There was no stove, but a cheery little fireplace with a cute little fire.  
  
*Put me down please. I inserted into his head. He set me in a chair with springy cushions and a bowl in front of it. Inside the bowl was a substance that looked an awful lot like cream of wheat, and a spoon.  
  
+Eat, it will help you regain your energy.  
  
*I understand that. I picked up the spoon and blew carefully on the substance. Yep, definitely cream of wheat, it needs some honey or something.  
  
+Here. Skydancer placed a small pot of golden honey in front of me. I lifted the little spoon and drizzled the stuff about the breakfast food.  
  
*Thank you.  
  
+Your welcome.  
  
*I bet you're biting your tongue. He looked startled, puzzled, then cleared his throat.  
  
+What?  
  
*I'm sorry, it's a saying... it means you're curious about me, but you won't ask until I'm ready. You want to ask a lot, really badly, but your "biting your tongue" to keep it from flapping. He chuckled, blushed, then nodded slightly.  
  
+True, and I was about to at least ask your name.  
  
*My name? I blinked, and grinned. Call me Enigma.  
  
+So that's not your true name?  
  
I shrugged, if I was in one of my favorite "fake" places, I might as well take a name that suited me in it. *Enigma means mystery, a puzzle... a riddle to solve. I need to solve how I got here, and how I get back. It seems like the puzzle I present you is who I am, and why I'm here. Enigma fits the situation and myself rather admirably, don't you think?  
  
+It's a beautiful name. He conceded.  
  
*So, why am I in your ekele again? He blushed.  
  
+Well, the vale is rather crowded at the moment, all of the guest rooms are taken and the healers didn't want you in the infirmary just in case you blew it up. They wouldn't like to re-heal any patients. So I volunteered my place, and since its on the edge of the vale, and pretty much apart from the other new ekeles, you couldn't destroy much besides myself and my place if you blew your top.  
  
*That's not all of it, is it? You're a mage. He nodded in confirmation, So you could pretty much contain my powers if you were around me. Well, don't worry, the only power I have is the ability to piss people off in a very short time span.  
  
+You seem rather proud of that.  
  
*I am... It's a gift. I smiled coyly. He smirked placed a piece of buttered bread in my empty plate. I picked it up and chowed it down. He kept offering me fruit and bread until I was pleasantly full. He ate enough to keep me company, enough to make me feel like I wasn't a glutton, but I knew I was.  
  
It was as if I had been asleep for days, I was so hungry when I began. I got to me feet, amazed at my new sturdiness.* I guess I was just weak from hunger.  
  
+Seems to be.  
  
*So when do I get to meet the others?  
  
+As soon as you feel ready to meet them.  
  
*Will I get to see ALL the others? I swung around and grabbed him by the laces of his vest. He seemed puzzled until I clarified.  
  
*Where I come from we don't have hertasi, or gryphons... can I see the dyheli? The tervardi? PLEASE???  
  
+I suppose that they'll be at the meeting, so I guess so.  
  
*AWESOME!!!  
  
+Awesome?  
  
*Neat.  
  
+Oh.  
  
*Yeah, oh. 


	2. in which i find out i'm dead?

ok, i know i haven't done anything with this lately. mostly because its written in first person, past tense, and i really wasn't in the mood for it. its more like storytelling to a young child than anything and for a while i had a class that was just doing that. it made me feel irritated because i'm in college to learn new things, not to go over things i learned in preschool you know? but i got a review. and i love reviews, then i realized i kinda missed this story, mostly because its the only one i'm in.;-P . i make it a point not to feature myself in any of my own work, but this once i couldn't resist. and no, its not a mary-sue, because i'm not involved with any of the main players. Darian is not going to fall for me, he's got his own soul mate. Though i wouldn't mind hooking up with the hunky Skydancer (and trust me, in my imagination he is all kinds of stud: D ) i don't think its going to happen. but who knows? certainly not me, i'm writing this as i go along! for now, just enjoy. - btw- **dusule **thanks for reviewing and knocking me out of my funk!

* * *

Ch 2 

Skydancer handed me a pair of socks and I buckled myself into my boots. He agreed with my sentiment that staying inside all day would probably drive me insane when all I wanted to do was walk around. Still dressed in the light fabric I kind of felt naked, but realized that sometimes, on campus, people walked around in actual pajama pants. Knowing what I do about Talyedras and their almost obsessive need for comfort I ignore my own awkwardness and follow him down the twisting stairs. I've never had a head for heights, and after one look down the tree I kept one hand on the trunk the whole way down.  
:_Skydancer, if you don't mind, can we find a nice quiet place for me… on the ground? __  
__+You are like Da'rian then? __  
:__Da'rian? __  
__+He does not like heights. __  
:__Truly, I hate airplanes. __  
__+Airplanes? __  
_I am distracted for a moment by finding my feet on solid ground. Then I realized that not only was I surrounded by humongous flowers of so many shapes, sizes, and hues, but that Skydancer had just told me where in the vast conspiracy of books I had ended up. The Owl Knight Trilogy, with Darian and Kayla. I realized that he was watching me politely.  
:_An airplane is a gigantic metal thing that flys_. I try to put a picture in my head. He laughs.  
_+How could that fly?_  
:_Trust me, I have no idea. Nor do I care to examine the workings that closely. I just use them to visit my family. It takes almost two days to drive to Florida in a car. If you don't speed horrendously; which is risky in Georgia by the way, my mother got a ticket once. It takes just over two hours in a plane._  
He seemed to accept this, though the mental picture of a car Ithoughtgave him another pause. Though maybe those floating barges I'd read about would be a likely comparison for him.  
We walked along a path for a while, I kept wrenching my head around to get a better view of everything. I'd read about Vales being so beautiful it hurt the eyes, but my imagination was nothing compared to the actuality of a Vale. The flowers were so vivid, and larger than my head. Butterflys flittered everywhere and actually landed on me they were so content. Birds of every size and shape traced the sky with last strokes.  
:_Your home is beautiful. __  
__+Yes, I agree. Though it is not as expansive as the others. K'Valedmar is young yet._  
I nodded my head, and almost fell over the small lizard in the middle of the path.  
The young hertasi hissed something at Skydancer and bowed politely to me before moving off down a different path.

_This is good._

_:What?_

_+Dar'ian and Kayla are returning from their travels._

_:Oh. We're right after the book aren't we?_ I asked, forgetting, of course, that this wasn't a book to him. He didn't know what had happened to Darian on his quest to find his parents, while I did.

_+Book?_ Once again I could sense that he was confused. Not by the word, but my stupid comment.

_:Nothing._ I replied, flustered. :_good going idiot._ Though I was careful to try and keep that thought to myself.

_How is your head?_

_:Better than it was last night, let me tell you. I make it a policy of mine never to drink too much. I have no idea how this all happened. _Of course, if being a drunk meant I'd get to spend more time in the lovely warm vale...

_I do not think that was the problem. When I found you there was a very large lump on your head. The swelling has gone down considerably._

_:You think I hit my head and that's why I don't know how I got here?_

_+It is a reasonable conclusion._

_:What season is it? Outside the vale I mean?_

_+Spring, why?_

_:Last night it was winter. I was walking from my friends house to mine and the last thing I remember is a bright white light.. . _I gasp and stop in my tracks. I was crossing the road and I saw a pair of headlights swerving toward me. Was I hit by a car? I stood in the middle of a clearing, with magnificent flowers and streaming sunlight, but I felt too cold _:Am I dead?

* * *

_

I was starting to flip out. I could feel my skin going hot, then cold, then hot again. My knees went weak as I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my mind of the horrible thought. Of course I wasn't dead. I could feel things. My fingers were tingling, my feet were cold and my head was spinning. I think.. .

_:I think I'm gonna pass out.. _I felt Skydancer's hands on my shoulders before I could do more than sway a bit. My shoulder blades hit at his chest as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

_+You are not dead. How then could you be here with me?_

_:I don't know. But I do know that I really don't belong here._

_+More here than at some place were large metal carrages can run you over. You'll find none of them here, I promise you._

He teased, I knew he was teasing me, but I could only smile weakly.  
_:thank gods and little kittens._

_+Little kittens? _

_:Why not?_

_+Indeed._

_-So I see that she is awake?-_ a masculine voice, reminiscent of that radio guy, the one who does "the rest of the story", sounded in my head. I think I almost unscrewed my head it whipped around so fast. And there, in the entrance of the clearing, was a long, white head. Two branches reached toward the sky as the dyheli stepped into the garden with deliberate care as to where he swung his horns.

_:Wow_.- I stared in awe. Somehow I had thought that he would be much smaller, like the size of a riding horse. This guy was at least three hands taller, more like a Clydesdale than the horseI had once ridden at the zoo.

_-I am Tyrsell, how are you little one?-_ I sensed his amusement with my wide eyed awe.

:_Better than I thought I'd be… um… I know that no one has mentioned this yet, but I know that you can help me understand everyone better… um… little help please?-_ I walked up to him and held out my hand to scratch under his chin, as if he were a horse. _:Oh! Sorry!-_ I pulled back as I heard his laughter in my mind.

_-I don't mind little one. But, I think I can help you. Relax, please.- _

and then, suddenly, a sharp lance of pain shattered my thoughts and left me gasping for breath.

"Damn, reading about that… really have NO idea!" I found myself lying on the floor, Skydancer's worried blue eyes floating above mine.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing a mega sized Excedrin can't fix…You wouldn't happen to know Japanese, would you?"


	3. meeting the mask

Ch 3

"Oh, wow, your language is so fluid!" I smiled and looked around, delighted with the words that popped into my head, describing everything with a grace that English grammar lacked. Words almost melted off my tongue. I fear I made Skydancer think that I belonged in a mental asylum, if they even have those things in this world, as I tried to watch my own lips form words in the reflection of a small pond.

"There will be a meeting once Dar'ian and Kayla get settled. Most likely tomorrow." He helped me to my feet and I jumped over to Tyrsell to hang around his neck.

"Thank you!" I laughed, making my headache worse, but still remembering my manners.

_You are welcome young traveler._

"Tyrsell, I know that you looked at other stuff in my head while you were sorting things out in there. Could you tell me how I got here?"

_A change circle._

Both Skydancer and myself protested. Almost as one we held out our left hands and touched the dyelli's neck.

"That is not possible, the schism is over, and she has just come now!"

"Not possible! I can't just be magically transported from a change circle! I'm from Ohio!"

"I beg to differ." The voice was smooth, as was the mask that covered the mage's scarred face. He was dressed in a soft blue lounging outfit, with tassels and beadwork galore. His mask was white with blue paint splashes, as if someone had use it as a drop cloth and then spilled a pound of glitter on it. It literally sparkled in the dappled sunlight.

"Holy shit!" I stared at Firesong for a full minute at least. His long white hair had been braided out of the way, except for the beaded braids that framed his face. He walked silently, without the accompaniment of bells that Skydancer boasted.

"Good afternoon young one." He held out his hand, obviously waiting for me to place mine in it. But like any good American, I stuck out mine sideways for a good shake. I may be a lady, but I ain't lady-like. I winced at my own contraction, being an English major I occasionally use horrible grammar and I always punish myself afterward. He seemed amused at my defensiveness.

"Firesong I presume?" I hoped I was right, but wasn't too worried, the mask was a dead giveaway.

"Of course my dear," he took it for granted, I thought, that I knew who he was. But then again, thinking back on all the books I guess I took it for granted that I should. He was obviously well known and well thought of.

"I guess you want to speak with me; about why I'm here and so on."

"I guess so." He smiled wickedly, and I found myself smiling back.

"Well that's to bad then, because I haven't the slightest idea myself. And as for the change circle theory, I happen to know that the magic storms are over, so the fact that I was recently transported here belies that little idea." Of course I scold myself, I really have no idea at to how I arrived, it could very well be the truth, but I had to point out the only information I had. It made me feel better if nothing else. I'm not a complete moron, and that is what I was telling myself as Firesong stared at me with interest in his eyes and a smile hidden behind his mask.

"We found you in the middle of a foreign substance that seems very like a road I remember traveling in the middle of the kingdom. However the substance was black as coal and had yellow lines on it. It does not belong in the middle of the forest." Skydancer told me.

"Well…" it certainly seemed as if the change circle idea fit.

"It is possible that you had been in some sort of suspended life until you were removed. There was snow on the ground and on you, when you were removed it all melted." Firesong confessed as we left the clearing.

"So how long have I been asleep?" I asked myself, then realized that if we followed the correct timeline to the last storm I'd been asleep for a good long time; years if not decades. I couldn't remember the time line precisely, but I was agitated for good reason. The men seemed to understand that I needed time to think, and did not speak to me until we were standing in front of a large ekele with waterfalls in front of it. I did not need to refer to my memory of books to realize that this was Firesong's house. It fit the man perfectly, and the rooms below reminded me that the man did not live alone, but with his Silverfox. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait to see the inside.

I slept in the bottom of Firesong's ekele that night. Going back up Skydancers tree seemed an impossible concept, and I'd already had enough of those for one day. Silverfox had to be the nicest, gentlest man anybody had ever met. He took me immediately into his arms, and hugged me as if I were family to him. Nothing had ever touched me more. I found myself crying into his shirt. Sometime during my lagging and pulling myself back together Skydancer and Firesong had left the room. I looked around and Silverfox chuckled. It looked like a regular living room, if one had two huge plushy couches, several floor cushions and an amazing rug with Technicolor designs. I noticed the featherwork on the walls. The masks that were decorated with beads and feathers were awe-inspiring. It was like stepping into a cozy art gallery… and then crying all over the owner. I took a hasty step back and wiped my eyes on my sleeves.

"There now, don't you feel better?" Silverfox didn't give me a chance to respond, but shooed me up some stairs and onto a porch where Firesong and Skydancer were sipping tea. For some reason it reminded me of British Comedies…

"Mrs. Bookea, darling," I muttered under my breath, then chuckled. The others looked at me oddly. I realized I spoke English. "Just a joke on myself I guess. There is this lady whose last name is Bucket, but she elongates the vowels so its not so vulgar. I just flashed to her drinking tea on the veranda." The others exchanged a knowing look.

"We know the type." Skydancer confessed.

"Please join us, hopefully you feel better for the release of tension?"

"I have a bigger headache, but time will cure that." I admitted, taking a chair and slumping back in it.

"Time and a bit of this," Firesong pushed a small jug toward my hand.

"It's that really nasty tasting stuff?" I asked, knowing that it was what the healer recommended for overtaxing mental powers. I wasn't looking forward to it.

"If you drink it, you get a sweet." Skydancer teased me with a small, paper wrapped candy. I chewed on my lower lip, glared at the jug, glared at Skydancer who jiggled the candy in the air, and then took a deep breath.

"Faintness of heart never got no one nowhere." I misquoted I'm sure, from some obscure thing I had read at one point. I uncorked the jug and lifted it too my lips. "I'm going to regret this," and chugged the entire thing down. I almost gagged, but I managed to open my eyes enough to snatch the candy from Skydancer's hand. Almost immediately the taste was dulled, and I noticed the headache slowly fading. The candy was sour at first, like a lemon head, then gradually toned down to a sweet flavor. I enjoyed that part of my headache cure immensely.

Firesong watched with a little quirk of his lips. Silverfox chuckled openly. I just closed my eyes and laid my head back until the ache had completely disappeared.

"Thank you." I managed before taking a sip of tea. I'm not a big tea drinker, but this tasted pleasantly of mint. It was soothing, so I took another sip and just watched as the three men (all of whom could grace the cover of GQ with no problem, masks not withstanding since Firesongs robes were sheer enough to outline muscle) start chatting comfortingly of daily things. The hertasi were bugging Firesong about setting up another waterfall down the side of his house, apparently the one that was present was just too utilitarian, they wanted more decoration. He put them off because there were more important things around the Vale that needed to be done.

"And because he thinks its funny to put Ayshen's nose out of joint." Silverfox turned to include me in the conversation.

"I can't wait to meet him. I've heard some pretty great things about his cooking." I sat back in my chair, slumped almost around my cup.

"Are you hungry then?" Skydancer asked.

"A bit." I confessed. It had been hours since breakfast, and though I had stuffed myself I could feel my stomach start to rumble. If I didn't eat it would develop into a full grown roar.

"Then let us excuse ourselves, I'll show you to the dining hall?" He stood and offered his hand. Taking it I allowed him to pull me to my feet, I smiled at Firesong and Silverfox and leaned over to kiss their cheeks.

"Thank you for opening your home to me. I really appreciate it." I chuckled at the slight widening of Firesong's eyes, I couldn't see any other expression behind the mask, but I had the sneaky suspicion he was laughing at me.

"We would have it no other way." He assured me, and then waved us away.

Skydancer lead me down the porch steps and onto a path to the left. Even when we reached the bottom he did not let go of my hand. I just wrapped my fingers around his, and followed.


	4. facing the music

ch 4

I woke the next day to total darkness. Realizing that it had to be early, since no one had bothered to call my cell phone to wake me up yet, I considered just going back to sleep. I turned over, fully prepared to yawn and stretch and deliberate a bit more, I really didn't want to go to work. But when I turned over, and my hand didn't hit my wall, I blinked open my eyes and reached out to my lamp. My fingers touched empty air, and I couldn't reach both sides of my bed by reaching out with my arms. I sat straight up and shook my head.

"It can't be real." But considering that I was trying to talk myself back into my apartment in Tayledras, I had to give up and admit that it hadn't been a particularly vivid dream. Skydancer, the previous night, had worn me out by showing me some of the dances that would be played in celebration of Darian's return. Firesong and Silverfox had watched in amusement as I fumbled my feet, used to DDR and night clubs beats, and finally started to show some sense of rhythm after almost two hours. My legs were sore, but I knew that the only way to get rid of the stiffness was to do things.

Still, I wasn't completely awake; I was still debating whether or not to leave my warm blankets and soft mattress when a mage light suddenly lit above my head. It bobbled there for a moment as I reached up to touch it. When my fingers connected it bounced once then blinked out. The door opened a crack.

"Enigma, can I come in?" Skydancer poked his head in when I mumbled a yes. He smiled when he saw me sprawled over the entire length of the bed, my head still smothered in my pillow.

"I'm going to die." I announced as I held my head up just long enough to pronounce my impending doom. I regretted saying that instantly as the soft blue glow above his head grew into a brilliant ball of white light.

"What? How? Why?" I covered my eyes and saw dots; many dots.

"That leaves out where and when! Would you please dull that thing?" I screamed, "I was being sarcastic!" The light dulled until I was finally able to uncover my eyes without being struck blind. "I meant I was achy and not really glad of the fact." I looked up at him, trying to make out his expression beyond the dots that still floated in my retina. I think he looked pissed, but I could have been mistaken. He sat on the side of the bed and ruffled my bed head. My hair flew in every direction and stuck out from my scalp like a chia pet.

"I almost had a heart attack." He confessed, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to. But it's hard remembering that some of my common phrases might sound weird to you." I chuckled, "last night I told Firesong that Silverfox was hot, he got all motherly and felt his forehead!" I chuckled madly, and then looked over at Skydancer.

"Why would you laugh at Silverfox being sick?" he looked confused, I saw that plainly, the dots had faded away.

"I meant he was handsome. In my world if someone it cute, then they're hot. If someone is cool, that means he's a fun person to be around." The look faded from his face as he shook his head.

"You're world must be very strange. You have huge metal carriages that run you over, huge metal things with wings that fly through strange artifice and when you think someone is pretty they are hot?" I just shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't get it either."

* * *

I'd met Ayshen the previous night, when Skydancer took me to dinner. We ate about a million sausage stuffed finger thingies between the two of us, and I just had to compliment the chef. He'd laughed at me and patted my hand when I admitted I'd never met a Hertasi before.

"There are very many of us here. You will meet more of us. Sooner or later you'll have someone who wants to look after you, then you will see at least one of us all the time!" I chuckled when I thought of getting my very own Hertasi posse, and I left Ayshen with a kiss on the nose. If lizards could blush, I'd bet my last penny he did.

When we sat for breakfast, almost immediately there was a plate of food in front of us.

"Dig in, Ayshen says there's more if you want it." The little server hertasi flittered away and left us there staring in awe. There were pancakes, eggs and a bacon-like substance, fruit and cheese, and pastries that looked to be stuffed.

"I'm going to have to keep you around, Ayshen really likes you!" Skydancer teased and kicked my boot under the table.

"You heard her, dig in! I can't eat all this by myself!" I don't normally eat breakfast; in fact I usually sleep right through it, so when I do have pancakes I become rather greedy with them. Skydancer got the hint the second time I poked him with my fork, on "accident" and he didn't try to steal my pancakes again. Breakfast was decimated by the time we were done, the only thing left was the stem of a grape, and neither of us could have forced it down if we wanted to.

"On second thought, if I eat like that every morning, I'll never be able to fit in my ekele door again!"

"You pig." I chuckled.

"Excuse me is that another saying?" Skydancer pretended to glare at me. I had to pause for a second as he led me down a path toward the meeting table. He stopped when I did, his gaze a bit worried as I just stared at him.

What was I doing? I was standing in a Vale for Chrissakes, with an honest to God Tayledras scout, about to meet people I'd only ever read about! I had to stop and take a deep breath, and remind myself that yes, it was real, and yes, this was really happening to me. I was a twenty-two year old girl from Ohio, with messy dyed hair and eyes of no singular discernable color. I worked in a drug store and read in my free time. And here I was, standing next to a hot pink flower larger than my head, staring at an incredibly gorgeous man who was waiting patiently for my stupid train of thought to abandon me.

"It means you ate a lot." I whispered. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, I blinked furiously trying to will them away. And it would have worked if he hadn't seen right through me.

Skydancer's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he buried my head in his neck. He smelled like black tea and his bird. I didn't sob, but when I tugged away I noticed two damp spots on his soft vest.

"Sorry," I sniffed, "I must be a big pain, always crying or fainting on you." I wiped away the evidence with the heel of my hands, pressed tightly against my closed eyes until I saw lighting flashes, and then slowly lifted them away. I looked up at him and forced a smile. "I won't do that again, I promise you." I tried to laugh but it fell flat as he lifted his hands to brush away the tears, gentler than my own attempt.

Now I may be twenty-two, but I'm pretty stupid when it comes to guys. My first boy-friend had to bribe my brother to leave us alone, and I hadn't even realized he was trying to kiss me until I turned my head to catch a funny commercial and his lips bumped into my neck. Of course, that lead to other interesting discoveries, but my point was that I've never been a suave individual. Still, when a man gets that look in his eyes, every woman thinks the same thing…

"…" and that is absolutely nothing.


	5. endings and beginnings

ch 5

My arms were trapped between our bodies, my fingers curled around the fabric of his vest as my lips parted on a breath. Then his were covering mine, gently rubbing as his fingers traveled around to hold the back of my neck, bringing us closer together. I could have died peacefully in his arms, and it seemed as if my heart had stopped for just a second. The world around us was black and soundless; my life was caught in his embrace.

As he eased away the world came flooding back. He looked away, panting, as I took a deep shuddering breath and uncurled my fingers from the cloth. To say we were both shaken up would have been an understatement. I didn't know how he felt, but my entire torso was encasing a family of butterflies. I bit my lower lip; it tasted of him, black tea.

I looked up as his hand reached out to take mine, and he led me down the path to the meeting room.

His expression was frozen in a blank stare, and I just couldn't take it. I stopped in the middle of the path and jerked my hand back. He paused and looked back at me. I just stared, not sure of what he wanted me to say and even less sure if I would have said it.

After what seemed an eternity he flashed a smile and took the step that separated us, wrapping his arms around me he waited for my smile before swooping back down and capturing my lips again.

"You know…" I muttered, trying to keep some hint of sanity alive as he devoured.

"Hmm?"

"You're really…" I gasped as his fingers slipped under my shirt and laid them against the skin on my back, "good at this…"

"Hmm…" His hand pressed gently and our stomachs bumped, my hands reached up into his hair and the chime of bells was distantly recognizable.

"I would tell you to find a room." An amused drawl sounded above us, I almost had a heart attack. I jumped back and let my hands fall to my sides. Skydancer looked slightly amused as he grabbed my hand and drew me back to his side, wrapping his arms around me and looking up the hill toward the man who had spoken. "But don't we have a meeting to get to?"

"Of course, and I was just showing our guest the way. Why don't you walk with us Dar'ian?" Skydancer leaned his chin on the top of my head and waited for the man to join us. He was taller than I was, shorter than Skydancer, but just as lean and obviously just as healthy. His hair was shorter than what I took for the norm around here, just waved to his shoulders and without chimes. He looked like his descriptions, brown hair and compassionate, intelligent eyes. I held out my hand and tried not to blush as Skydancer introduced me by my pseudonym.

It felt like being caught by my older sister, though I doubt Dar'ian would threaten to tell my parents.

Once we were walking again they kept up a conversation between them, not excluding me, but neither asked me a direct question. It was as if they both realized that I needed some time to digest what had just happened. It wasn't that I hadn't wondered what it would be like, I mean, come on! These men are just incredibly gorgeous… and Skydancer, just looking at him made my stomach fluttery. Holding his hand, like I was, was a connection that I'd never made before. It felt solid, it felt real, and I didn't want to let go.

As we approached the table I stared in awe. It really was shaped like a rose, with elegant petals reaching out to enfold the occupants in their rich textures.

In layers, the topmost part was covered with food and drink, the lowest held many sets of hands, folded or tapping against the smooth wood. It appeared that we were the last to arrive. A gryphon, a real live gryphon, was sitting across the table and conversing with an older man wearing a tunic I could have pictured at a medieval fair. I had to pause in order to take it all in, and in that pause it seemed that everyone had to stop doing whatever they were doing to look at me.

The older man had to be Lord Breon, the gryphon was obviously Kelvrin, there was a man dressed in tooled leather with cat claws in a necklace around his neck…

"Chief Vordon, it is nice to see you again." Skydancer nodded a greeting and lead me around to sit next to the grizzled older gentleman. Across from him were Ayshen and Tyrsell, who didn't look at me with puzzlement. Though truthfully I wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. What looked like a wolf, stood from his position next to Lord Breon and padded over to me.

_Hello, I am Hashi. I would very much like to hear tales from your home… if we could set up some time after the meeting?_

I had to smile, knowing the kyree tendency toward story telling I answered positively and watched as he returned to his seat. Skydancer pointed over to my left and whispered, "Starfall, Nightwind and Snowfire. Next to them are Harrod Dobbs and Barda from Keisha's village."

"Where is Keisha?" I asked, hushed.

"Right behind you." She laughed as we both jumped.

"That has to be the only time you've ever been able to sneak up on me!" Skydancer got to his feet and hugged the blond. "Its good to have you home."

"This is our new mystery then?" Keisha smiled down at me and shook my hand when I offered it. She was almost heartbreaking in her simple beauty. She would never be Miss. America, but she fit the girl-next door cliché to a T. "I hope we can get to know each other better." She said before leaving and joining Dar'ian, who sat next to Kel.

"It seems everyone is here. Who would like to start this meeting out?" Breon leaned back in his chair, as if he had nothing to say, but was just there for the food. In fact, after he asked his question he popped some breaded thing into his mouth and looked around the table. Seemingly by accident his gaze rested on me.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am curious to know of Dar'ians travels."

Vordon pointedly looked at Dar'ian. Breon shrugged philosophically, I would have to spill what I knew sooner or later. He could wait.

So I sat through about an hour of Keisha and Kel and Dar'ian telling the others about the events after they'd left the Vale. It was interesting to hear what they told, and what they left out. During their recital I remembered reading all about the encounters with the different tribes and the cold drake. Dar'ian didn't tell the others about how he felt when he finally found his parents, but I could remember the running leap he and his mother had taken toward each other, and I felt my own eyes growing damp. I could never read that part without getting a little weepy.

When he told the others about finally decimating the Blood Bear tribe I felt a little proud myself of how well everyone had handled themselves. Then suddenly I wondered where the Heralds had gotten to. I blinked and looked around the table, but the tell tale white uniform was nowhere to be seen.

_What's wrong?_ Skydancer asked me as he watched my puzzled frown

_Where are Shandi and Anda? _I didn't even think as I asked this, but the silence that continued in my head had me turning to look at him. He looked puzzled.

_What?_

_How did you know those names? _His hand reached up to my neck, he rested his fingers gently on the nape and tilted his head.

_They are the Heralds here, right?_ I avoided answering. I wasn't really sure how to relate to these people that I knew all about them. That their lives were written in books in my world, and how we read about and adore these characters, who are so rich in personality and heroism.

But I knew I'd have to say something, because Dar'ians story was coming to a close, and I wouldn't be able to stay silent much longer.


	6. running toward the sound

Ch 6

Suddenly everyone had turned to look at me.

Skydancer, I'm sure, felt the shiver go up my spine as his hand was still resting on the back of my neck.

"So I suppose the next order of business is this young girl here." Firesong sat behind me, I turned my head around, surprised. He must have snuck in as Dar'ian was talking, because I seriously didn't remember him coming in.

"I suppose so." Dar'ian agreed and smiled at me. "Please, tell us what you know." It was gracious, the way he passed the thread to me. But I really had no idea what to say. Suddenly I felt as if I were back in my Human Communications class, and I hadn't prepared my speech at all. I didn't have a Power Point presentation; I was going to fail horribly.

"Calm down dear. Just tell us what you remember." Silverfox laid his hand on the crown of my head, and I suddenly felt much better. I knew that whatever happened he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He'd let me soak his shirt with tears, he cared.

"I would prefer to be called Enigma, my real name is not very fitting to the situation I find myself in." I started off, looking around the table at all these exotic creatures and finding in myself a little more control.

"I am twenty-two years old, and I was born in a place named Kent, Ohio, in a country called America and on a planet called Earth." I waited while the others all looked at each other, raised eyebrows or other expressions of confusion. "I know this is going to sound odd to all of you, but where I come from this is all a story. Your entire world is something written by an incredible author named Mercedes Lackey, and…" I paused and looked around the table, "I could tell you all so much about yourselves, I feel like I've known you all for so very long."

"I don't understand…" Keisha held up her hand, "a story?"

"I know, Keisha Adler, that before you met Dar'ian you were perilously close to being a hermit. Your healing gift wasn't being used properly and you kept on picking up everyone else's feelings. It wasn't comfortable so you were almost a shut in before the Hawkbrothers came." I turned to Firesong, "I know exactly how you got those scars, and I really don't want to bring up all I know about you in front of everyone else. Not that there is any shame in what happened, it was beyond your control. But I'm really glad you destroyed that evil place…" Firesong smiled gently and leaned forward to hug me gently.

"I know so am I," I held on for a moment, but let myself turn around to the others.

"I was walking home the other night. It was snowing and I had a little too much to drink. The last thing I remember is the headlights of a car coming toward me, and then voices in my head that I now know belong to Skydancer and someone else…"

"Starfox," Skydancer nodded, "the scout who found her."

"I don't know why I'm here, or what happened to me. And I hope you won't hold that against me." I shook my head, "I know you all want to discuss what I'm doing here, but I really have no clue myself. So if you'll excuse me…" I stood up and turned on my heel. I brushed past Firesong and Silverfox and headed out between the dangling vines.

Once I was outside I picked a path at random and began to run.

X X X X X X X X

I stopped when I couldn't breath anymore. I collapsed on the trail and let my head stop spinning. I knew it was stupid, running out like that, but I couldn't take the stares any longer. Once I calmed down enough to hear anything but the beating of my own heart I realized I could hear something else.

A piano… and cursing, a lot of cursing. So I followed the noise, and found a pair of bare feet under the expansive wood covering. A dull thud and another curse erupted from underneath, then the feet shot out and an entire body followed.

His hair was short and black, spiking out around his head like a damned halo, he glared up at me and stuck out his tongue. I chuckled and held out my hand.

"Need help?" He took my hand and stood, a foot taller than me at least. He glared down with green eyes that seemed not to see me, but only the piano part at my hip. Stretching out his arms he flipped it over and I could see the hundreds of shiny wires that made the piano what it was.

"Put your finger there." He pointed to one of them, "I'm trying to tune this bastard and I need some pressure there."

"Why was this upside down?" I asked as he tweaked the cords around the one I held with my finger.

"I was trying to brace a stick there…" he waved his hand in dismissal, "wasn't working." After he was done fiddling around he pushed my hand away and went to the keys. They weren't black and white like I was used to seeing. Instead they were a harmonious green and blue that matched the flowers that were carved into the hood.

He played a chord, then continued up the piano until he smiled at the end.

"Finally I can play this bastard!" he praised as the chords rang out smoothly.

"I didn't know there were piano's in the Vale." I said, sitting next to the bench, leaning my head on the side.

"I saw some bards playing in the city, I wanted to make that same kind of music." He explained. "Do you play?"

"A bit, my aunt tried to teach me, but I didn't really get past basic finger exercises."

"Enigma?" I could hear Skydancer's voice in the distance, but I didn't want to answer. I got to my feet and sat next to the man on the bench.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I set my fingers on the keys.

"No, please." He smiled down at me. I couldn't play much, that was true, but one thing I'd always enjoyed had been the theme for Charlottes Web. When I was little I would play it on my keyboard when I needed to calm down. It was beautiful in it's simplicity, so I could take my time and just play. After a while of repeating I started to remember words. Without really thinking I began to sing, softly. I felt as if I had finally done something solid, closing my eyes I ignored Skydancer's hand as he set it down on my shoulder.

"What is she trying so hard to convey with her silent song?" I sang in English, not really knowing how to translate it, but I knew that I was searching for something. I didn't know what it was yet, but I felt a step closer to finding out. I opened my eyes and looked up at Skydancer.

He was just looking at me, his hand on my shoulder tightened softly as my fingers stilled on the keys.

"I don't know anything about you." I said as an offering, "she hasn't written this far yet."

He nodded and leaned down to wrap his arms around me.

"I see you've met Key masher."

"They call me that, but its really just Keys." He smiled his teeth white against stretched lips. His hand covered mine on the piano and held it gently. I suddenly wondered what it was, really, that made these men so attractive besides just the physical beauty of their features. It must have been something that made their eyes sparkle with shear kindness. It really just was that they were so innocently happy. They knew the world had faults, but they made their lives into something beautiful. Therefore they were what they made themselves.

"Hands off this ones mine." Skydancer pulled me closer and my hand fell from under Keys.

"Excuse me?" I asked, incredulous.

"He's smooth."

"I glisten." Keys agreed.

"I'm yours?" I looked up, which might have been a mistake; as soon as I did I found my lips covered by Skydancer's. "All right." I mumbled against his mouth. "I concede."


	7. Katamari and Dale

Ch. 7

"No one is mad at you." Skydancer sat next to me on the bench; as a result I sat sandwiched in between two gorgeous men. Not that I was complaining, but I was seriously asking myself how it happened when back at home I didn't even have a boyfriend.

"But they've got to be asking themselves how it is possible that I'm from another world." I pointed out.

"A little upset at the circumstances, but not at you." Skydancer agreed.

"All right. So how are we going to decide what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Interestingly enough, I think there might be something you should check out." Keys shrugged when Skydancer looked over at him. We'd told him what I just told the council, and he'd just smiled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I was at Lord Breon's keep, and I met a young man there who told me he was from the Kingdom Earth."

"Earth is a planet, not a Kingdom." I corrected.

"Yes, but he seemed very sure of himself and his importance. Lord Breon had agreed to let him stay under refugee status."

"Why didn't Breon say anything?"

"You really didn't give him a chance darling." Skydancer soothed my ruffled feathers, he was right. I ran right out of the meeting without any rebuttal. I blushed and let Skydancer help me to my feet. "We should get back and let him explain this newcomer of his own."

"Have fun. Let me know how things turn out." Keys turned back to his piano and set his fingers down.

As we walked back to the meeting I could have sworn the tune he played was familiar in some way, but I couldn't quite place it.

* * *

"He named himself Lord Akron, he allows us to call him Dale." Lord Breon smiled gently at me, as if he were aware of how unnerved I was just being in the same room with him.

"Akron is a city near Kent, where I live. Actually they're both college towns." I shrugged, "he's probably just a frat boy from Akron, if he's pushy enough to convince you he's a Lord." I'd met frat boys who could've convinced any freshman they were Princes, it wasn't a stretch of my imagination at all.

"What is a "frat boy"?" Skydancer wanted to know.

"This may just be my own prejudice showing, but a frat boy is a guy who lives in a house with a bunch of other guys so they have someone to drink with. Most of them are pretty intelligent, but they don't act it most of the time. I can't tell you how many times I've had to throw things at these guys to get them to shut the hell up during finals week." I blew my hair out of my face and tried to think of a less judgmental way of putting it.

"They do not sound pleasant." Breon leaned back in his seat.

"They're not all like that," I admitted, "its just that all of my encounters with them have been unpleasant. On the other hand, if he knows enough about your world to convince you all he's really a Lord, then he's read enough and is probably intelligent enough to realize that he'd better have a plan. I bet he's been ransacking your library."

"Yes, he sits there all day."

I had discovered that the one good thing about fraternities is that they seem to keep guys who know their way around a library. Good grades are essential after all, to keep mommy and daddy supplying a bank roll.

"He's trying to find any information on how to get home, I bet he's not having any luck at all."

"He does not seem disappointed."

"Maybe he's a geek?" I mused to myself. Just thinking about the library Lord Breon must keep… my mouth started watering. Maybe this Dale guy was the same way.

"Geek?"

"Its someone who likes books and learning new information, in its positive connotation." I included under my breath. "I'd like to meet him, maybe we could figure out something between the two of us, I could let you know if he's really from my world."

Skydancer's fingers tightened on mine. I squeezed right back and smiled reassuringly.

"If he really is, then maybe I didn't have to die to get here." I let out a breath and chuckled, "it would be reallynice to find out for sure."

He nodded, "I will accompany you."

"I'd appreciate it, I'd like someone there just in case he's an angry frat boy… though…" suddenly my mind snapped back to the tune I'd been searching for in the back of my head- the one Keys was tapping away. I started laughing. "If he taught Keys the theme to _Katamari Damacy_, then he's definitely a geek!"

* * *

Katamari Damacy- a japanese video game in which the only objective is roll around this "katamari ball" and pick up random things, like cows and people... basically making your ball bigger until you can pick up buildings and sperm whales. its a mind trip and the music is so addictive that you find yourself humming it at all hours of the day. whether you want to or not.

R&R pwease?


	8. music and cowlicks

_italics like this are in someone's head_

_"like this are spoken outloud in a different language"_

_LANGUAGE ALERT (one bad word... oops!)_

* * *

On the way to the fort I conversed with my dyheli about the type of music I listen to. She said that she enjoyed the new music coming from Haven, and that I might get to hear some of it at the fort.

_I dunno, I like pretty industrialized music._

_What is that?  
You need some technology… _I tried to think of my favorite song at the moment, from The Blue Man Group, I didn't know if it could be plucked out of my head…

_You don't have to try so hard, that is very interesting… _

_So you can hear it?_

_Yes, how do they produce that hollow sound?_

_Through plastic pipes that they bang on, it's all very fun to watch. _

"I have to wonder if you know this person." Skydancer rode up beside me as I gave Lela permission to rummage through my music library in my head.

"It seems likely, considering." I had been thinking about it. If I really was stuck in a book, I'd have to think plot. Either I'd know this man, or I really wouldn't. Whatever would advance the plot.

"How do you think he's been communicating? Your language doesn't seem familiar to me at all."

"I asked Lord Breon to speak some Valdemarian for me… it sounded enough like German that if this guy knows even a smattering I'm sure he figured it out on his own."

"German?"

"_Hallo,Wie gehtes Ihnen?_IReally don't know much, my great grandmother was Austrian so I know what it kinda sounds like… and that really meant nothing to you." I laughed at myself, but Skydancer shook his head.

"Its interesting anyway." He smiled.

_What is this music? _Lela asked, playing a snatch of Evanescence through my head.

_Beautiful and haunting_, I replied, _this song is called "My Immortal"._

_If you sang this for the Vale I'm sure they'd like it._

I felt my cheeks blush, Lela laughed in my head then subsided when Skydancer asked if I was feeling all right, which made me blush more.

"I'm fine." I muttered. I enjoy singing, but never held delusions that I would pass even the first auditions for American Idol.

_Maybe I'll find someone who could sing it better and teach it to them, how about that?_

_It wouldn't be the same_

I glared at the top of her head and she subsided.

"Dyheli can be stubborn sometimes." I laughed it off and let Skydancer distract me with questions about Earth languages.

Lord Breon's keep was enormous. When you think castle, think bigger. Inside the gigantic entrance was a garden, thriving and twisting in between houses that rested in between the first set of gates and the second. There was a total of three gates before we got to the main house. It wasn't as big as a city, but it nicer than I thought it would be thinking back to my European history classes. Maybe because they were pretty much out in the middle of nowhere was why it wasn't a hovel. People obviously took care of their spaces. There were people out watering gardens and feeding animals as we parted with our dyheli. Breon asked one of the maids where the visitor was currently. She responded that he was in the library. Breon motioned for me to join him. I brushed the road dust from my jeans, which had been washed, and straightened the tunic I'd kept since my shirt had been ripped beyond saving. I took a breath and walked up to follow him through the stone corridors. I peaked into the room he nodded to and scanned the room for the foreign head. I caught my breath on a curse and blew it out to steady my nerves.

"I'd know that cowlick anywhere." I muttered in English as I studied the back of the mysterious "Lords" head. A spike of brown hair stuck straight up from the left, a spike I'd known for years. Shrugging off Breons hand I stalked forward, whipped back my hand and struck. The stinging smack was doubtless heard down the hall, as was the accompanying yelp and,

"What the FUCK?" he jumped up and yanked around only to freeze in the spot at my glare. A long pause, then his arms were around mine, lifting me inches off the floor. "Thank GOD!"

"Put me down now, Dale!" I snapped.

"Oh, come on…" he protested, then got a good look at my face, "I know you're pissed off…" he started to place me on the ground when I wiggled my hand forward and pinched his waist… with my nails.

"If I say the right word you'll be tossed from here and left to rot in the middle of nowhere. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"If I said I don't know, would you believe me?"

"Well, you said you didn't know how you got into that girls room when I caught you cheating on my best friend." I said sweetly with a smile.

"So why should I even bother trying to explain myself to you?" he asked, smugly crossing his arms.

"Because at the moment, your life is in my hands." I smirked, "these people trust me, because I know where stand with them I can positively say that lying to them about who you are is not something they take lightly… My Lord."

"_Enigma?"_ Skydancer had stepped into the room and laid his hand gently on my shoulder. I let out a breath and turned with a smile.

"_Yes?"_

"_You do know this man."_ It wasn't a question, but he only wanted acknowledgement, he was willing to wait for the whole answer. I never appreciated knowing a different language before that.

"_He used to be in a relationship with a friend of mine. It did not end well."_ Skydancer winced and nodded.

"_I'll relay to the others that you need some time?"_

"_Yes, thank you." _I took a breath and kissed his cheek as he turned to leave. He smiled and left the room.

"Looks like you landed on your feet."

"Dale, if you don't shut up I'm going to have you hung."

* * *

german- hello, how are you? (i really don't know much... but i can say that in five languages!)


	9. famous folk songs

Ch 9

"How did you get here?" I asked Dale as we settled in chairs across from one another.

"I don't know. Really." He shrugged, "I was walking home and all of a sudden I was standing in the middle of a corn field."

"Was the land at your feet different?"

"Yeah, I was standing in a circle that looked like the sidewalk, green grass on both sides and a curb. It was like someone had cut a gigantic circle out of the earth and just plopped it down."

"So you were taken by a change circle as well. That's good,"

"How so?"

"Well, if we find out how to send one of us home, the other one is as good as gone as well."

"So I'm guessing you did the same thing?"

"What season did you leave?"

"Spring."

"So you were gone after me, but I just woke up the other day."

"Becky did call me once to swear at me and ask if I'd seen you." He leaned back in his chair and smirked. "I had to ask her why she thought I'd seen you; she said that you'd mentioned finding me and ripping out my guts."

"I was drunk. But that doesn't mean it wasn't a valid idea." I pointed out.

"It's not that funny, the next week there were cops at my door." He grimaced, I just rolled my eyes.

"Pity they didn't arrest you."

"Look!" Dale got to his feet with an angry push and started yelling, "I told Becky that I wanted to move on, that we should see other people! I wasn't cheating on her, I broke up with her- no matter what she told you! I'm fucking tired of this!"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I jumped to my own feet and pushed him back into his chair. "If she didn't accept that, it was her problem, and you let her poison others against you. If you don't stand up for yourself than you deserve all the spite you got."

"I didn't care, its not like I wanted to spend time with her friends anyway." He shrugged.

"Well now we're being forced to spend time together. So I suggest you make up with Lord Breon, apologize for pretending to be someone you're not, and get on with helping me figure this out."

* * *

I left the library to Dale and Lord Breon while his wife showed Skydancer and myself to the womens bower. She had a lot of questions about blooming bushes that Skydancer graciously answered while we waiting amongst sewing women and young children for Lord Breon to finish. The kids were absolutely adorable. Most of them wore a generic shift and loose pants as they ran around the bower and pestered everyone equally. One of them climbed into my lap and demanded a song. I giggled at the young boy and wrapped my arms around him, I remembered some songs Mercedes Lackey wrote and I had downloaded, so I sang a couple of those in English. The lady watched with a small smile on her lips as I sang the ballads about Vanyel; she obviously recognized the melodies, but the words were unfamiliar. I didn't know what they would be in Valdemarian. Eventually I ran out of those and began singing Simon and Garfunkle.

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"

I wished I had a guitar and someone to play it, supply me with descant and bolster my own confidence. But the basic melody and the soft lyrics were soothing, the child fell asleep in my arms, while others were leaning against the women and pillows that scattered on the floor.

"Hello darkness my old friend…" I finished the first and started the second when Dale walked in to sit against my leg. He started singing the bass while I continued with the melody. I didn't know he could sing, let alone know _Sound of Silence_ instead of memorizing generic rap. I hated to admit it, but I was impressed.

When we finished the kids were all asleep, and the lady's were smiling happily. Dale stood to scoop the kid from my lap and hand him over to his mother.

"So while I'm trying to dig myself out of a whole of my own making you're down here singing tots to sleep. How fair is that?" he griped when we stepped out into the hall. He took the slap I gave his stomach philosophically, considering it could have been a fist.

"Be a rock, or better yet, an island. Don't cry over things you can't change." I chuckled when he frowned and called me a geek with way to much music trivia in my head.

"Hey, if you caught the reference, that means that you're as much a folk fan as I am, so don't start."

Skydancer joined us in the hall and I introduced them. Unfortunatly Skydancer didn't have much Valdemarian under his belt yet, and I couldn't speak it at all. I was the only one who could converse with both of them freely. So I ended up translating for a few minutes before it suddenly occurred to me.

_Dale?_

He blinked, and then turned to look down at me.

"Was that you?"

_Yeppers! I was wondering if I could do this! This is awesome!_

_+Are you speaking in his mind? Is he receptive as well?_ Skydancer wanted to know.

_Yep, he is, can you speak to me like this Dale?_

He frowned and then shrugged, "I can't try. What do I do?"

_Just think your words at me._

_-Like this?_

_Congrats!_

_+Yes, it should be easier than having Enigma translate for us_

_-Enigma?_

_It's my name here. _

_-Do I have to call you that?_

_Dale… whatever._

_-Fine, llama face._

_Dale!_

He just grinned and left me sputtering behind him, Skydancer looking down at me with a curious expression.

"What is a llama?"

* * *

skydancer

- dale


End file.
